There exists a number of U.S. patents directed to lateral MOSFETs with a substrate drain connection including U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,182 issued to Rumennik on Jul. 29, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,765 issued to Xu et al. on Oct. 16, 2007, both of which make reference to additional patents related to lateral MOSFETs with a substrate drain connection. Also, Ng, Jacky C. W., A Novel Planar Power MOSFET With Laterally Uniform Body and Ion-Implanted JFET Region, IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 29, No. 4, April 2008, pp. 375-377, describes a lateral MOSFET with a substrate drain connection. For these devices which are designed for use in high frequency power applications, a number of transistor characteristics, such as gate-to-drain capacitance and Rdson, are important and therefore affect the sales of such devices.